


Here we go again!

by lifeanddeath (Ominesca_Deliat), Ominesca_Deliat



Series: Star Wars Force Sensitive Afterlife [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Human Disaster Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Culture & Tradition (Star Wars), Jedi as Found Family (Star Wars), Sith Culture & Traditions (Star Wars), Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Yoda loves Dooku, yoda and yaddle squabble like sibilings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominesca_Deliat/pseuds/lifeanddeath, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominesca_Deliat/pseuds/Ominesca_Deliat
Summary: Yan Dooku was perfectly happy in FSA (force sensitive afterlife). He was quizzing all the elders and putting together an account of the full history of the Universe! Sure, Yoda was a utter Troll but he was on good terms with nearly everyone for once! The only thing that could be better was if Kenobi and Skywalker stopped karking pranking everyone.So people touched a creepy artifact and here we go again!
Relationships: Dooku & Qui-Gon Jinn, Dooku & Yoda (Star Wars), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Yaddle & Yoda (Star Wars)
Series: Star Wars Force Sensitive Afterlife [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105781
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	1. So Dooku goes missing...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gar Tal’din ni Jaonyc; Gar sa buir, ori’wadaas’la](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630651) by [Tulak_Hord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulak_Hord/pseuds/Tulak_Hord). 
  * Inspired by [Last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866834) by [carryonmywaywardsonofabitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch). 
  * Inspired by [New Meetings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437004) by [teacup_of_doom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacup_of_doom/pseuds/teacup_of_doom). 



> So I had this idea... which was crack... and now we have this... first attempt at an actual fanfiction, please don't be mean!
> 
> Only the first chapter for now, I'll try to update at least weekly but expect iregular updates.
> 
> if anyone reads this...

Yan Dooku was on Typhon relentlessly asking questions of the Jed’aii when he disappeared. 

As this was the afterlife, and he had missed several things, everyone was concerned. 

Darth Revan was annoyed because someone had interrupted his meditation. 

He was this close to winning the longest meditation ever title!

(well, second place because the Lord Lasai was still karking meditating after like 1500 years.)

Anyways, back to Yan… 

So Master Dooku was quizzing Master Nervig about the difference in the SOC and the KOC (super old code and kinda old code respectively) and he disappeared. 

They weren’t that worried at first because Kenobi and Skywalker had a habit of pranking everyone and Naga Shadow was said to be trying out different alchemy… so really, it was a usual day. 

Then he didn’t show up for tea with Master Yoda, (which he never missed because trollwitch was vicious okay?) and they started to get worried. 

So they decided to wait a week just in case and then have drastic measures. 

A week later….

Yan still hadn’t shown up. Master Yoda was in tears and mumbling that he dosent want to see me because i was an awful master, which meant that they were all taking turns eating rootleaf stew, and getting used to it.

Awful. 

Soooo…. To make a long story short

(said story involved multiple meditations, whiny fits from skywalkers, sage advice from palpatine, meant to mislead you, a galaxy wide search, several sith temples, and creepy 2 headed chickens. Ask no questions and we’ll tell you no lies)

Anyways so Yan Dooku had disappeared and there was no trace of him anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's Yan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH GUYS!! People are reading this!! I'm so happy! Thank you!
> 
> (also I checked the kudos thing with the Dooku&Yoda tag and, wow we are not last. Which is impressive considering there are only 32 works.)
> 
> I'm alive! And actually posting a second chapter of something! And meeting a deadline!  
> I hope you like this!

On Yan’s side of things….

Yan Dooku woke up feeling odd. He really hoped he hadn’t been the test subject for something or the other. 

He opened his eyes and glanced around and saw the ceiling of the healing wing. 

Oh no. 

The healers really didn’t like him. Admittedly, they had a good reason, he had sent an rather large amount of people to their wing and then killed a bit more too. He winced. He made mistakes, that was behind him, he was dead at their precious chosen one's hand, [who also killed the younglings, and ever he would never do that. He has lines he would not cross]. So there. 

But aside from murderous healers, why in sith hell was he here!

He had been on Typhon for sith’s sake! 

14 days away. 

This. Was. Annoying. 

And… most likely a vision. Probably a hallucination caused by a new thing that one force user or the other was trying out. 

Yan sighed. 

He was really too old to deal with this. And if this was on purpose he was going to find out who did it and destroy them. 

He looked up at the ceiling and waited for this weird thing vision to end, because he really, really didn’t want to be here. 

He waited.

And waited.

And waited…

And waited some more. 

It didn’t end. 

He sighed. 

Clearly, waiting wouldn’t do anything, (and truth be told he was getting a little bored; there were only so many times you could count ceiling tiles) so he decided to meditate. 

He swung himself up - and nearly fell over.

What?

He was… way too small. 

Like he was padawan small. 

What. in. Sithing. Hells. Was. Going. On!!!

He reached out to the force and sat up abruptly. It was… really, slightly overwhelmingly light. Ew. He was a grey jedi, and while too much light was better than too much dark, this was pushing it! 

He reached out and decided to feel for the pockets of darkness that he could sense, working from the outside in. He felt a large group (a planet) of dark force users, which was probably Dathomir. He pulled his sense inward, reeling it in as he brushed by the occasional darksider, another gray jedi (which was probably Fey), a large mass of seething darkness, which he shuddered at before realizing what it was. Korriban. The darkness was… festering. Like it had before his crossing(A/N - Notes 1). And he pulled his senses into Coruscant. 

There was 1 Dark force sense. He was shocked for a moment. He poked it a bit, trying to determine who it was. It felt familiar. Ooooh! It was Darth Plageius! The man was slightly curious at his poking but also slightly concerned that he would have to leave. Yan was so confused by now. He knew Plagueis. He had talked to him on a regular basis and he liked him a hell lot more than Sidious! Also, he had been on Dagobah for ages, messing with the midichlorians. An idea was forming in his brain

He really hoped he wasn’t correct. 

Either way, he pushed aside his thoughts and looked at the light side. 

Oh dear force it was everywhere. It wasn’t the balanced muddled grey of the FSA it was like he was alive again!

He groaned and pulled himself out of his meditation, absently brushing against Yoda’s mind in reassurance. He felt his old Master startle. Himself startled, he looked back at Yoda and prodded his brain. His force presence was… different. As in, he felt less insane than he normally was. 

AS IN HE FELT LIKE HE WAS 40 KARKING YEARS YOUNGER! 

He put his head in his hands. 

His life officially was starting again. 

… He still blamed Skywalker though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 1 - The crossing is death but because there is a force sensitive afterlife they all just go there. You can choose to fade into the ether, but a lot of people don’t and just live there. Really based off of Teacup of Dooms’ Scenes from an Alternate Galaxy https://archiveofourown.org/series/369713. ALSO READ THAT - IT"S AMAZING
> 
> Also, my internal imagining for this next chapter.
> 
> Dooku: Fuck I timetraveled. Skywalker this is yourfault  
> Anikin appearing out on the air : It's not my fault!  
> Dooku: Staring at you judgementally  
> Anikin: Well, it's not totally my fault. Obi Wan helped!  
> Dooku: DON'T BRING MY GRAND PADAWAN INTO THIS, SKYWALKER! also what the fuck did you do.  
> Anikin: So there may have been this artifact? That some people told us not to touch? So we dropped it on you?  
> Dooku: This is revenge isin't it? I only cut off you hand once! You killed me!  
> ALso Dooku: Windu, get over here so we can comiserte about Skywalkers
> 
> Another thing - So did people notice that like Ani/Vader cut off Dooku's hands and then killed him on Plapy's urging and then he cut off Windu's hand and killed him, again on plapy's urging?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yan wakes up
> 
> And we have Yaddle!
> 
> Sorry this is late! I had a bit of a block...

Grandmaster Yoda was currently in a council meeting and was ridiculously bored. He was wishing really hard that it would be over already. 

He loved Yaddle’s padawan, really, but **_sith_** he could talk _forever._ And his Padawan had just passed out before there was a _massive_ ** _surge_** in the force and he was worried!

Yaddle was watching over him but he could still worry. 

A padawan nudged open the door and all eyes turned to her.

‘Master Yoda?’ She asked

He sat up. 

“You’re requested in the halls”

Terror gripped him for a moment and then he released into the force. 

‘Go, I will’ he told the other council members trying to conceal his urgency. Ah well, if anyone realizes they’ll most likely brush it off. The perks of being a 800 something year old jedi. 

**Yaddle POV**

Yaddle was startled out of her meditation by a surge of power.

_ ‘What is that?’  _ She wondered. 

She had seen a great many things in her life, but she was really quite concerned about a surge that large from her species-brother’s padawan. 

She got up and walked out of the room to the desk at the front of the halls. 

“Is there something you need, Master Yaddle?” the padawan at the desk asked.

“Send a padawan to master yoda could you? Inform him that he is needed with his padawan, you could?”

“Of course”

She went back into the room and stopped in the doorway. 

Yan was sitting up on the bed with his face in his hands, meditating. 

She watched him for a few seconds and then he groaned. 

“This is all skywalkers fault” he muttered.

“Awake you are” she stated

“Yes” He responded, looking up at her with a wry smile “Unfortunately, I am awake”

She looked at him.

“Different, you are” She observed.

He looked at her. 

“Yes.” He said shortly like he really didn't want to be here. 

“Want to be here, you do not.”

“Yes.”

“Yan Dooku you are”

“Yes”

“Yan Dooku that was yesterday, you are  _ not _ ”

“…Yes” He replied looking as if this line of questioning was really rather annoying him. 

She looked at him more closely with her force sense. 

“Darker you are” She observed. It was… balanced. Not Sith-dark but not Jedi-light either. Balanced. 

He stared at her with an eyebrow raised. “That’s what happens when you are a Sith Lord for a few years before coming back”

She stared and blinked. 

Well, that was new. 

She didn’t have any grounds to prosecute on but being a Sith Lord was quite bad… 

Oh her poor brother must have been quite distraught. 

She smirked. Perfect. 

Yan was eyeing her warily.

“Explain that to Yoda, you can. Take holo’s, I will” She said, sounding perfectly serene when all she wanted to do was laugh at Yan’s face. 

He blinked at her and there was a distinct air of resentment and ‘why me’. 

“I did that already” he said, sounding not quite mopey and a bit more resigned. 

She just smirked. 

This would be good for them. 

“Tell me what, you were going to?” Yoda said. 

Ah there he was. This was going to be great. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So slight headcannon on Yaddle - I'm going with the Jedi are found family, so I'm also going with Yoda and Yaddle squabble like siblings.


	4. Chapter 4

Yan definitely does not jump back in surprise. It was a twitch. That was it. 

Yaddle snickers in the corner. 

“Leave you alone, I will.” She said, sounding perfectly serene as she force-shoves Yoda closer and leaves the two of them alone. 

Yan really didn’t want to have this conversation. It was hard enough the first time. But Yoda was looking at him in that expectant ‘padawan, you will spill your guts’ that Yan had not been a recipient to since he 30 years ago in his time. As always he caved. 

‘‘Ikindabecameasithlornandthendiedandnowsomeonedidsomethingandimalive?’’ He rushed out in one breath looking toward the floor and resisting the urge to kick his feet, but Sith hells, being a teen was frustrating. 

Yoda blinked. He had heard all of two things in that sentence - died and sith lord. 

“Again, you will say that,” he said, coming to sit next to Yan. “slower”. 

Yan winced. 

“I became a Sith Lord and died” he said, tensing as Yoda just stared in shock. “And now, someone did something,” Most likely a Skywalker. Honestly, the only one he could stand was the girl, Leia, and even then she just disliked darksiders. “And now I am alive again.” He finished, wincing. 

Yoda blinked and visibly hunched into himself as he processed this. Then he said the most startling and idiotic thing ever. 

“Sorry I am,” he says and Yan only has time to feel a moment of incredulity and exasperation at his master before he continues to say “That failed you, I did”. 

Yan shut his eyes and reminded himself that he was not a Sith Lord and he was not allowed to use the force to give his master a sense of self-worth. 

He was not.

“My falling,” Yan said in an extremely terse voice “was not your fault.” 

Yoda was staring stubbornly like he would never believe that. Yan force pushed a ‘pad at Yoda’s head. Yoda stared in shock at Yan. 

Yan glared. 

“I made my own choices,” he said in the voice he used when wrangling annoying Sith Lords, trying to beat into his Master’s head that it was not his fault! “Granted,” he mused, “there was a fair bit of Bane’s Xaari manipulation, but it was not your fault, jaieh!” 

Yoda stared at Yan with a shocked look on his face.

“Metiv” Yoda said, his head drooping. 

Yan sighed. His jaieh was a stubborn fool at the best of times, and he had passed that trait onto his entire lineage. 

He opened his mouth to say something when a healer came in to check him over. Yan sighed in resignation to his fate and mentally pressed his force sense against his master in reassurance. Because his master was a worrywart. 

The healers told him to stay overnight for observation even when he insisted he was fine. Healers. 

By the time that was all done, he was asleep, comforted by the thought of his Master hovering over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xaari means Apprentice in ur-Kittât, the Sith Language
> 
> Jaieh means Master in Dai Bendu
> 
> Metiv is an ordinary apology like sorry I failed the test, again in Dai Bendu.
> 
> This chapter was like pulling teeth. The next one will be better!   
> (and hopefully fulfill the tag on Sith Culture)


End file.
